When I was a kid
by Who am I. Well. I'm just Me
Summary: New story... Hurray!
1. Chapter 1

**When I was a Kid…**

Prologue

My inspiration for this story came while I was surfing on the internet looking for new TMNT images…

Then I saw this little brotherly sketch about Leo writing on his journal about something that happened to him when he was a kid…

I decided to find out who was the creator of this and I ended up on Deviant Art.

The artist is a girl who calls herself "The9Tard"…

Anyway… I looked on her gallery and I found 3 little sketches about this: Leo, Raph and Don remembering and writing on their journals (well… Raph was just remembering… je je… maybe 'cause he thinks writing on journals is girly or corny…)

Though she didn't draw Mikey' sketch, I think I'm gonna think something properly for the baby turtle brother ^_^

I have to thank you for all the reviews… I have to confess, I never thought I was gonna be good at writing… honestly, I prefer drawing… but all your reviews and comments motivate me every single day to keep going with this noble cause *wiping tears*

Sniff, sniff… awwww! That was beautiful! ^_^

Oh! Do you speak Spanish? If you don't… don't worry! I'm gonna make a Spanish TMNT story… for my fan-fic friend "Yunuen"!

So… better get a translator huh? Hahahaha!

Well… I guess that's all I have to say ^_^

See ya… and enjoy this Fan-Fic… Repeat: I'm **NOT** the turtles' owner… DAMN YOU NICKELODEON!

With love:

_Who_


	2. When I was a kid Leo

Repeat: I'm **NOT** the turtles' owner… DAMN YOU NICKELODEON!

_Cursive_ is for Flashbacks and memories.

**When I was a Kid… Leonardo**

Leo's room… the blue masked turtle is writing on his journal after an exhausting training session.

"When I was a kid, I thought my brothers hated me. I was always better at martial arts…"

_**Flashback 1…**_

Young Leo is practicing his katas with his brothers… Master Splinter is looking at each one of them, correcting theirs mistakes…

Each one of them has failed doing their exercises… each one, except one…

"_Leonardo, my son! Your skills are getting better, you have not fail today's exercises Well done!"_

"_T-thanks Master Splinter" Lil' Leo answers shyly._

"_It is enough for today my sons. We will resume your training in the morning" the old rat says and leaves the room._

_In the dojo… three angry lil' turtles stare angrily at Leo._

"_Eh… what's up guys?" Leo asks nervously._

"_You did it again!" Lil' Raph answers angrily._

"_Did… what?" _

"_C'mon Leo… we all listened what Splinter said about you…" Lil' Don said sadly._

"_Oh guys… you did good today too! You just need to practice a little more" Lil' Leo said trying to be positive._

"_But we practice Leo! And… we never… never…" Lil' Mikey started to sob._

"_Oh great! Look whatcha did Leo! Now Mikey's cryin'… and ya know whose fault is?"_

"_But… guys… I…"_

"_It's YER fault! C'mon guys… let's leave the perfect Leonardo alone with his training…" Raph leaves the dojo followed by Don and Mikey._

_**End of Flashback**_

"…Also I kinda kept getting them in trouble by telling on them… a lot. Especially Raph…"

_**Flashback 2…  
**_

"_Raphael… you already knew that I forbid going to the surface!" Splinter lectured Lil' Raph._

"_But sensei… I… wasn't going to…"_

"_Well, that is not what your brother Leonardo says..." Leo appears shyly behind Splinter._

"_I asked him to follow you… I had a feeling since the last time you went out without my permission…"_

"_Master… I promise I ain't gonna do it again! Please…!"_

"_That is not enough, my son… you must learn your lesson. Tomorrow you will train three extra hours after our regular session… for the next month!" _

"_Master…please! … I know it was his mistake but... give him another chance… please father!" Leo pleaded._

"_Enough Leonardo! Your brother must learn this lesson… alone!" Splinter leaves the room._

"_Oh father! Pleeeeeaseeee…! Good one Splinter Jr." Raph said angrily._

"_Raph… I'm sorry but… it was Master Splinter's order…"_

"_You… Splinter's pet…" Raph leaves the room._

"_I'm sorry Raph…" Leo mutters sadly._

_**End of Flashback 2**_

"… I was also never very playful…"

_**Flashback 3…**_

_Lil' Leo is trying to meditate. Suddenly, Lil' Mikey enters into his room._

"_Hey Leo!"_

_Silence._

"_Hey Leeeeeooooo…!"_

_Silence._

"_Leo, Leo, Leo, Leo, Leo…!" Leo wakes up._

"_What do you want now Michelangelo? I'm trying to focus here!"_

"_Oh… eh… sorry bro… I just wanted to know if you wanna play with me!" Lil' Mikey says cheerfully._

"_I'm busy here… ask Raph! Now… leave me alone!"_

"_But… I wanted to play… with you…" Lil' Mikey leaves the room with a tear rolling on his cheek._

_**End of Flashback 3**_

"…or smart…"

_**Flashback 4…**_

"_LEONARDO!" Lil' Don yelled at his big brother._

"_Did you set the Thermal Device to 180 degrees instead of 170 degrees?"_

"_If by "Leonardo", you mean: "Is that the smell of your burning skin?" Then… yes Don… that is" A totally burned Lil' Leo answers to his angry brother._

_**End of Flashback 4**_

"… I figured by the way my brothers looked at me, they despised me. I knew that to be a Leader I had to be stronger and Level-Headed. Whether they loved me, or not…"

"At least that was the way I thought until… until… until Christmas that year…"

_**Flashback 5…**_

"_MERRY CHRISTMAS BRO!" Three lil' turtles screamed as they handed a gift to Lil' Leo._

_Lil' Leo looks at the gift in disbelieve. _

"_Eh… thanks guys…" Lil' Leo answers nervously._

"_OPEN IT, OPEN IT…!" Lil' Mikey cheered._

_Lil' Leo opens the gift…_

"… They'd spent weeks making it…"

"… for me…"

_Inside the gift box… there was a small snow globe… inside the snow globe; there was a snowman that looked just like Leo… with his blue bandanna and everything._

_Beside the gift… there was a little message…_

"**To our favorite big brother. We love ya"**

"Then I knew…"

_Lil' Leo felt a single tear rolling on his cheek; he hugged his present fiercely and started to cry._

"I just…"

_The three lil' turtles hugged his big brother, comforting him… Leo kept crying… this time… in happiness._

_**End of Flashback 5**_

"… … just… …" Now… the actual Leo had a tear on his eye while he was writing the last lines.

"… knew"

Leo stops writing and lift a small snow globe on his hand.

**END**


	3. When I was a kid Raph

Repeat: I'm **NOT** the turtles' owner… DAMN YOU NICKELODEON!

_Cursive_ is for Flashbacks and memories. I have to correct something… in this chapter; Raph is **writing **his memory on **his** journal… I looked at the Deviant pic again and I noticed he was writing… not just remembering.

**When I was a Kid… Raphael**

Raph's room. Raph was on his hammock… writing on his journal… kinda weird huh? o_O

"Yeah… when I was a kid I was figgeren' I didn't need no one. I was always stronger, faster, n' more thicker-headed than mah other brothers…"

_**Flashback 1…**_

_On the first scenario, Lil' Raph was on the dojo… hitting the punching bag repeatedly…_

_On the second one, Lil' Raph was racing Lil' Don…_

"_Come on Raph! This is not a race!" Lil' Don says angrily._

"_Hahahaha… too slow lil' bro… hahahaha" Lil' Raph teases his angry genius brother._

_On the last one, Lil' Raph has cornered his baby brother and is going to "kill" him because of a prank…_

"_Look, I'm sorry! Can't you take a joke?" Lil' Mikey says almost crying in fear._

"_NO!" Lil' Raph yells at him._

_**End of Flashback 1**_

"… that is except for mah goody-two-shoes older brother: Leo…"

"… he always managed to beat me at everythin'!"

**_Flashback 2…_**

_Lil' Leo is playing bull-eye with his brothers… Don and Mikey have lost already… now this is between Leo and Raph._

"_C'mon Leo! You are the turtle!" Lil' Don cheered._

"_Yeah! Show Raphie who's the boss here!" Lil' Mikey cheered too._

_Lil' Raph makes his move… fails! He growls in anger… now: Lil' Leo's turn… makes his move… WINS!_

"_YAY! LEO'S THE WINNER!" Lil' Mikey yells and hugs his blue masked brother._

"_Leo, you're the best!" Lil' Don cheers._

_On the other side… Lil' Raph looks at the scene… totally angry!_

_**End of Flashback 2**_

"…It… uh… really got under mah shell!... So, ya can imagine that when Leo could become Top Turtle insteada' me…. So one night… I ran off, ya know…?"

_**Flashback 3…**_

_Lil' Raph runs through the sewer tunnels… faster and faster…_

"I wanted to prove everyone I was braver than Leo, so I traveled further into the sewers than any of them dared to go, even Master Splinter…"

"…I was so sure I was strong, so sure I had everythin' figured out…"

_Lil' Raph keeps running… and running… but then, he steps a soda can and his foot loses balance…_

_After that… he falls into the cold water… the current was so strong that dragged Lil' Raph 'til the end of the tunnel. __When he arrived to the end of the tunnel, he fell from a terribly high height._

_Then… just silence… for one… two… three minutes… __After 4 minutes of unconsciousness, Lil' Raph wakes up, completely bruised, cut and with bloody wounds all over his tiny body._

"… Everythin' just hurt. I was battered against the wall so bad both mah legs'er broken…"

_Lil' Raph tries to get up, but a terrible pain on his legs stops him… he can't move… he can't feel his legs!_

"…I tried to keep mah pride n' not cry but…

"_It- hurts…!" Lil' Raph said feeling tears on his eyes._

"…I was so scared! ... "

"… _SO MUCH! DADDY!" Lil' Raph started to cry fiercely._

"I'll admit. I cried, I pleaded… Shell! I even begged for help n' comfort for at least a half hour straight…"

_Lil' Raph cried and screamed in pain and fear… calling his father a lot of times, asking for help… but it was useless…_

"…I knew I was going to die alone down in that hole. I also knew I would never see mah family again…"

"But then… I was saved…"

"_Raphael?" Lil' Leo said when he found his wounded little brother._

"_Leonardo?" Lil' Raph said in surprise._

"Oh… the bitter irony…"

"_There you are! I noticed when you weren't in your room so I spent all night tracking you here. Raph… what were you thinking running off like that?" Lil' Leo asked in concern to his red masked little brother._

"_Leo, I'm so sorry… I'M SO SORRY!... I was just so jealous n' stupid n'… N-NRRRAAHHAHH!" Lil' Raph started to cry uncontrollably._

"_Whoa! Are you sure you're my hot-headed little bro?" Lil' Leo said as he hugged Lil' Raph, comforting him…_

"_Why'd ya come lookin' for me?" Lil' Raph asked as he hugged back to his big brother._

"…I knew then…"

"… why he would become a leader…"

"_Why? 'Cause I'm the oldest brother and it's my job to look after you, Don and Mikey… … … especially Mikey!"_

"_Leonardo? C-could ya not tell Mikey I cried?"_

"_Heh, of course"_

_**End of Flashback 3**_

After this line, Raph leaves his hammock and goes to the dojo, just to see his big brother Leonardo doing some katas. Raph smiles… those weird smiles of him… and sighs…

"Thanks big bro"

**END**


	4. When I was a kid Don

Repeat: I'm **NOT** the turtles' owner… DAMN YOU NICKELODEON!

_Cursive_ is for Flashbacks and memories.

**When I was a Kid… Donatello**

Donatello was working on a new Project but suddenly felt the necessity of taking a break. He took his journal and a pen and started to write…

"You know… when I was a kid I was always shyer than my brothers…"

"… they just didn't understand my love for History and Science…"

_**Flashback 1…**_

_Lil' Don was reading tons of books when Lil' Mikey entered into his room._

"_C'mon Donnie! You've been reading those nasty old books for hours! Why are you so boring dude?"_

"_Leave him alone Mikey!" Lil' Leo yelled at his baby brother._

_**End of Flashback 1**_

"… sure it was rough being smart, but none of them could get to me. Except for Raph…"

_**Flashback 2…**_

_Lil' Raph grabbed Lil' Don by his arms and smacked him into the wall._

"_What's the matter nerd? Scared of me?"_

_Lil' Don tried to protect his face with his books._

_**End of Flashback 2**_

"… he could get me angry enough to hit him. I was too scared to fight him. He's like 5 inches taller than me! I think that's why he kept persisting to get me mad. Like if he was begging for a fight…!"

_**Flashback 3…**_

_On the first scenario: Lil' Raph wrapped his arms around Lil' Don's neck, making a headlock… _

"_Aw… are ya gonna cry brainiac? Huh? Are ya gonna cry?"_

"_Stop it! MASTER SPLINTER!" Lil' Don sobbed._

_On the second one: Lil' Raph had taken Lil' Don's bandanna and he didn't want to give it back._

"_GIVE ME MY MASK, YOU CRETIN…!"_

"_Only if ya make me…!"_

_**End of Flashback 3**_

"I never told on him because, well, I didn't want to be a snitch. He would deliberately try to get me alone to pick on me. I avoided him by staying around Master Splinter. It worked for a while…"

"… until one night, when Master Splinter was out getting pizza…"

_**Flashback 4**_

_Lil' Don was walking alone with his books. The fear was painted on his face… he knew Raph was going to get him… but when?_

"_Kay, I've had it up ta here Donnie…!" It was Lil' Raph's voice! But where the shell was he?_

"_Raph?" Lil' Don hugged his books. Suddenly… Lil' Don' shell was against the wall and his books were all over the floor._

"_Raphie! C'mon man… don't hurt me!"_

"_SHADDUP! Ya think I wanna hurt ya? Look, I don't get ya've been avoiden' me like I'ma scary monster or somethin'!" Lil' Raph stared at Lil' Don in anger._

"_Well, can you blame me? You've been on my case for a week now!"_

"_It's just 'cause you're a wimp! Don, ya can't keep runnin' from your trainin'! How do ya expect to protect what's yoursif ya can't fight?"_

"I couldn't believe what I was hearing… Raph was lecturing me?"

"_Bein' smart is fine little bro, but ya can't defeat the enemy with just brains… ya have ta have brawns too! What's wrong with ya!"_

"_I know Raph, I really do…I'm just scared to fight. I don't know how…"_

"_Hit me!" Lil' Raph ordered._

"_H-Huh? Excuse me?" Lil' Don looked at his red masked brother in surprise._

"_I want ya to hit me so hard as ya can. Show me ya can fight…"_

"_N-no way. I'm not hitti…"_

"_SHELL DONNIE! Ya'd better hit me'er I'm gonna beat the crap outta you!"_

"_OK OK!"_

_Lil' Don lifted his little fist and tried to hit Raph… but he was shaking…_

"_I just can't"_

"_WHY NOT? Don how do ya expect ta fight badguys if ya can't even fight me?" _

"… I knew then that Raph was just trying to help me stand up for myself…"

"_DARN-IT RAPH! Because you're my BROTHER! Not my ENEMY! So, why the shell would I want to hurt you?" Lil' Don yelled angrily._

"… I don't think I would have it it weren't for him. Though his methods I could've done without…"

_Lil's Raph's angry face changed almost immediately._

"_Whoa Don! Sorry… I had no idea ya cared so much…"_

"_Of course I do Raph…"_

"_Heh, well… ya know… I'm gonna tell Mikey…" _

_**End of Flashback 4**_

"… What can I expect from a brother…?"

While Don was writing the last line… Raph entered into Don's lab by surprise.

"DONNIE!"

"AH!"

"C'mon bro! Master Splinter's havin' us sparr today! And guess WHO ya have ta fight…?" Raph said with an evil smirk grabbing Don's arm.

"OH SHELL…!"

**END**


	5. When I was a kid Mikey

Repeat: I'm **NOT** the turtles' owner… DAMN YOU NICKELODEON!

_Cursive_ is for Flashbacks and memories. Now… this chapter is all of my own… "The9Tard" didn't post Mikey' sketch so… let's just say I had to improvise a little in this one.

Anyway… Enjoy it!

**When I was a Kid… Michelangelo **

Mikey's room. Mikey was reading some comic books but suddenly… he got bored… now that's weird O.O!

He went to his bed and started to write on his journal…

"Well… when I was a kid I used to be hyperactive and playful… but I guess nothing of that has changed nowadays…"

_**Flashback 1…**_

_On the first scenario: Lil' Mikey is playing hide n' seek with his brothers._

_On the last one: Lil' Mikey is drawing funny faces on Lil' Raph's face while he sleeps._

_**End of Flashback 1**_

"…I used to have fun all day! But… things were different when sleep time came… and I hated it even more when we saw horror movies…"

Flashback 2…

_Lil' Mikey and his brothers are watching a scary movie late at night. In the movie… a horrible monster kidnaps a young girl and takes her into a creepy dark cave._

_Don grabs Leo's arm as the young girl screams in fear. Raph has an "I'm afraid of nothing" face (like always __…)_

_Mikey hugs a pillow fiercely. A guy tries to escape from him but the monster grabs his arm and lifts him… _

_The monster opens his mouth, full of sharp teeth… the guy screams in fear as the monster opens his mouth wide…_

_Then… only the sound of screams of pain and angry growling… Don buries his face on Leo's shoulder, Leo only closes his eyes… Raph's face has changed also… to an "I think I'm gonna get sick" face…_

_Mikey covers his face with the pillow… after 25 minutes later, the movie ends. _

"_W-well… kinda c-creepy …huh?" Don says nervously._

"_Yeah… creepy" Leo says._

"_Heh! I wasn't scared at all!" Raph says crossing his arms._

"_Raph… you were scared too! Don't lie!" Don says._

"_Not as baby Mikey is… right baby Mikey?" Raph teases Mikey. Mikey blushes ashamed._

"_What's up baby Mikey? Are ya scared? Huh?" Raph said as he poked Mikey._

"_S-stop it Raph!" Mikey said hugging the pillow._

"_Leave him alone Raph… we better go sleep now or sensei is gonna be angry" Leo commanded._

_The guys went to their rooms… At 1 o' clock am. Mikey was having a nightmare… he found himself running… trying to escape from the monster… then… he screamed and woke up violently… sweating and sobbing…_

"_Mikey?" Leo asked as he entered into his brother's room._

"_Mikey… what happened? You ok?"_

"_Leo! Don't let him get me… please!" Mikey sobbed as he hugged Leo._

"_Who's gonna get you?" _

"_The monster! Leo… don't leave me!" _

"_Ok, ok… it's ok Mikey… I'll stay here!" Leo said and hugged Mikey back._

_End of Flash back 2_

"…I remember I had nightmares every night… Those freaking nightmares were ruining my way of living… and my training…"

_Flashback 3…_

_Mikey is having little focusing problems… every time he tried to do an exercise, blurred images of the horror movie came to his mind… making him fail._

"_Mmm… it is enough for today my sons… we will continue later" The guys left the dojo. Mikey made his way to his room._

"_Bro… what's wrong with him?" Don asked._

"_He's been having ugly nightmares lately" Leo answered sadly._

"_Nah, c'mon! We all saw that movie! It's been a month already! Why is he still scared?" Raph asked almost angrily._

"_He can't be scared his whole life… he has to face his problem! ... Mmm… and I think I know how…" _

"…I thought those nightmares were gonna be hunting me forever… but one night… things changed…"

"_Hey Mikey… What are you doing?" Leo said._

"_Just reading some comics…"_

"_Mmm… who's this guy?"_

"_Oh! SILVER SENTRY! He's my favorite! Eh… Leo… can I tell you a secret?"_

"_Sure!"_

"_Sometimes I… dream that I'm a superhero… with cool weapons… and I nice disguise!" _

"_That's great! But… you need to have a secret identity…"_

"_Well… I already have one… THE TURTLE TITAN! And I already have a coat and mask!" Mikey said cheerfully._

"_So… you're a superhero huh? Would you protect us anytime?"_

"_Always!"_

"_Ok… I only needed to know that, night Mikey!" Leo left the room._

_The hours passed, Mikey decided to have a walk on the tunnels… but..._

"_HELP! HELP!" The voice sound familiar… it was Leo!_

"_Leo?"_

"_Mikey… is that you? Please… help me!... The monster…!"_

"_Oh no… no! __Leo I… I'm gonna get the others, hang on!"_

"_NO… LET ME…GO! … … MIKEYYYY!"_

"… that monster just got Leo! I was so scared… but then I remembered…"

"_I promised him I was gonna be there! Ok Mikey… TIME TO BE A SUPERHERO!" Mikey ran through the dark tunnels. Then he saw his brother' silhouette fighting against something…_

"_HEY MONSTER! LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE OR YOU'LL HAVE TO FACE THE AMAZING TURTLE TITAN!" Mikey yelled at the "monster" and run into the dark tunnel where his brother was._

_He jumped into something and hit it repeatedly._

"_Take this… for scaring my bro! And this… for scaring me! And this, and this, and… huh? This is… not a monster!"_

"Hahahaha… I was fighting against a boxing mannequin with lots of ropes like tentacles…"

"_Leo… but the monster… where is he? ..."_

"_Well… I think you've defeated it… congrats Mikey!"_

"_Leo… what kind of joke is this? I thought you were in danger! Don't scare me like that!"_

"_I'm sorry Mikey… but it was necessary..."_

"_Necessary… why?"_

"…and then, I knew…"

"_Because you had to let the fear go… otherwise it was gonna hunt you forever… and superheroes don't get scared of monsters… do they?"_

"_N-no…"_

"_Like Silver Sentry! He's scared of nothing! And today… you were just like him! You protected me… you let your fear go…" Leo said and hugged his brother._

"_And I'm proud of you Mikey… You are now… a real superhero!"_

_**End of Flashback 3**_

"… he helped me to confront my fears and nightmares… he saved me from my 'inner monster'…"

"Nowadays… I still watch horror movies… and yes, I still get scared… but now, something has changed…"

While he wrote the last line… Leo called him…

"Hey Mikey! The movie's on! Hurry up!"

"Ok bro! I'm coming!" Mikey said and got back to writing.

"…now… I can fight my fears, thanks to my big brother… Leonardo"

Mikey closed his journal and went downstairs.

**END**


End file.
